Medical implants employ a polymeric material such as ultrahigh molecular weight polyethylene (UHMWPE) as the bearing material which articulates against a hard counterface, for example, a metallic counterface, of the implant. The polymeric material, however, tends to wear during use with concomitant production of wear debris comprising microscopic particles of the polymer. These particles can cause adverse reactions such as inflammation and deterioration of cell tissues, or osteolysis of the tissues.
Attempts have been made to reduce the wear rate of the bearing material, particularly UHMWPE, for example, by modifying the bulk properties of the polymer. Approaches to modify the bulk properties of the bearing material include radiation crosslinking of the polymer and stabilizing the associated free radicals against oxidation. While highly crosslinked UHMWPE has wear rates lower than the uncrosslinked material, the highly crosslinked material also tends to produce finer wear debris with higher osteolytic potential.
The foregoing shows that there exists a need for a medical implant or medical implant part, such as the bearing material, which has a reduced wear rate. The present invention provides such an implant or implant part. The present invention also provides a method for reducing the wear rate.